


Bunker Nine

by 0anon0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real story of how Leo found Buford, the wonder table. Leo is exploring Bunker Nine, when he finds a machine with a secret of its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunker Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and places in Heroes of Olympus belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Note: Characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

Leo wandered through the cavernous space of Bunker Nine, staring at designs and half-made projects. He could just imagine the incredible inventions that had been left unfinished and unmade. When he had time, he had to work on some of them. 

Every now and then, Leo would approach a contraption that looked finished, or at least mostly finished, and run his hands over them, wondering what they did. None of their inventors had left any instructions. Sometimes, Leo would be able to tell what a machine was meant to do just by looking at it, but only with the near-completed ones. The uncompleted ones were generally mysteries. Once or twice, a machine exploded, and Leo was sure his fire resistance was the only thing that stopped him from being killed on the spot. 

Leo had nearly finished a complete loop of the workshop, when he noticed a bench top half hidden in an alcove. He approached it cautiously, and noticed the big difference between this desk, and the others in the workshop. This desk was neat. There were no half-made contraptions, no mess, no workbooks. On its mahogany top, there only were carefully placed pencils, rulers, and other utensils, and a thick layer of dust. The other desks looked like they had been left by people who expected to come back to them soon. This desk looked like its owner knew they would be away for some time, and cleaned up accordingly. The only thing that looked out of place was a scrap of paper placed in the centre of the desk. Leo wiped away the dust, and looked at the faded writing on it.

"'Do not touch'", Leo read. 

Then, instinctively, Leo ducked, and just avoided the axe that whistled down from above. Children of Hephaestus liked traps, but after a while, it got easy to predict them. He sat on the floor for a moment, looking around him. Something seemed a bit strange, but it took Leo nearly to realise what it was.

The table had only three legs, each carved with fierce lions. Leo looked at one of them closely, and was sure that the lion winked at him. A movement at the corner of his eye caused Leo to turn his head quickly to stare at one of the other legs. Nothing moved, but Leo was sure the lion was now looking the other way. He shook his head, as if clearing it. What was he worried about? Bunker Nine was full of strange objects. As long as these lions couldn't leave the table legs, Leo was fine.

Leo got up, and walked away from the alcove towards another section of Bunker Nine. He had barely taken five steps, when he heard clattering from behind him. Slowly, Leo turned, and saw that the table had tipped forwards, and all of the equipment on top had slid off. It looked like one of the legs had bent. Leo took a step towards the table to check out the problem, when, to his surprise, the table leg straightened. Leo froze.

"What are you?" he asked, nervously.

The table didn't reply, but scooted closer.

"Go away!", Leo yelled.

Suddenly, he was scared. It wasn't that this table was moving; most things in Bunker Nine moved, in one way or another. It was that the table seemed to be intelligent, in the same way that Festus was. Except Festus was a dragon, albeit a celestial bronze one, and the table was just that – a table. Leo began to slowly back away, but the table approached him curiously – or at least as curiously as a table could be. It was seriously creepy.

"Nice table", Leo said, soothingly. "Good table."

The tabletop tilted to the side, as if the table was considering what Leo had said. Leo bolted. He ran down one aisle, then around a large platform, and past a bunch of unfinished machines that shot firecrackers into the air as Leo passed. The table galloped after Leo like an excited puppy, chasing Leo around Bunker Nine. Leo saw a door propped open by a large barrel in front of him, and ran inside. He kicked the barrel away, and ran into the dark room as the door closed slowly behind him. The door slammed shut, leaving Leo in pitch black darkness. He breathed heavily, winded after running around the cavernous room.

Suddenly, Leo heard clattering in the direction where he thought the door was. Something was in this room with him, and it was getting closer! Leo raised a hand, and summoned fire to it. An eerie red glow filled the room, and Leo looked around to see the table standing only a few meters from him, between him and the door. The table took a step forward, and Leo, with the hand not currently alight, hit the table hard on the tabletop, then jumped back, in case it attacked. 

Instead, the table stumbled back towards the door, cowering. Without knowing why, Leo took a step towards the table, and it cowered even more.

"I'm sorry", Leo said gently, putting his hand out in front of the table. "I didn't mean to hit you. I thought you were attacking me!"

The table straightened, and leant forwards, as if to smell Leo's fingers. Startled, Leo realised that the table wanted him to pat it. 

"Good table!" Leo said, patting the tabletop gently.

Leo sent out flames to light torches stuck on the walls around the room. He knew that the table, being made of wood, would be uncomfortable around his fire. The torches lit up a storage room, filled with dusty cardboard boxes. Leo gave them a cursory look. The closest one seemed to be filled with cleaning material.

Leo turned back to the table, looking at it closely. He had already seen its three wooden legs up close. Now the carved lions were prowling restlessly around the base. Leo looked further up at the tabletop. The top was made of mahogany. Its base was celestial bronze. Two drawers were positioned above two of the legs; above the third were steam vents, which smoke as Leo ran his hands over it.

"You're awesome!" Leo said happily to the table. "Whoever made you, buddy, did a good job. How do you feel about being on Team Leo?"

The table shot steam into the air, and moved its legs in a strange jig. 

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. But you need to have a name. I can't just call you 'table'."

Leo thought for a moment. 

"How about I call you Buford?" he asked. 

Buford did his happy dance again. Clearly he liked the name. Leo knelt beside the table.

"I wonder what's in your drawers?" Leo mused. "Maybe you maker left behind some plans or other creations!" he continued excitedly. 

Leo looked closer at the drawers. The handles were intricately designed. A loop of braided celestial bronze was riveted onto a silver plate. Leo squinted at each silver plate in turn, and marvelled at the carvings on them. Each depicted godly deeds completed by Leo's father, Hephaestus. Leo pulled at one drawer. It refused to open, stiff, maybe because it hadn't been opened in 150 years. The other was also stiff. Leo reached into his tool belt, and summoned some grease. Carefully, he greased the drawers, then slowly pulled them open. The drawer on the left was filled with parchments and papers of varying ages. Leo took some out carefully, and examined them.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "There's some great ideas here."

Leo took out a few more.

"And some of these are really old! Did you realise what a treasure trove you were carrying?" he asked Buford.

Predictably, Buford didn't reply.

Leo turned to the second drawer. It was empty, except for a celestial bronze tube that was rounded at one end. As Leo picked it up, he could nearly feel the gears and cogs inside it, and how they interacted. Leo dropped the tube, as he realised what it was.

"This is a... dildo", he whispered.

Buford shuffled his feet, as if he could sense Leo's unease. Slowly, Leo lifted the bronze dildo again. It was warm, and pulsed in time to his heartbeat. Leo felt a strong urge to put it down, and never pick it up again – some instinct yelled, 'Drop it!' – but Leo persevered. He wasn't going to let any machine get away from him. He was a son of Hephaestus. Machines were his thing.

Suddenly, so fast that Leo nearly missed it, a needle slid out of the base of the dildo, and jabbed his hand.

"Ow!" Leo yelled, and dropped the dildo onto the ground. "What was that?" he complained.

Leo sat on the ground, and looked at the celestial bronze object critically, without touching it. He couldn't see the needle any more, so he couldn't work out if it had injected anything into him, and if so, what it was. Leo pulled at the collar of his shirt. It was suddenly hot in this room. Leo tried to stand up, but he felt dizzy when he tried. His breaths became shallower.

"Oh, gods! I've been poisoned!" he tried to say, but all that came out was a croak.

Leo collapsed on the floor. He was desperate to cool down, but he could only summon fire, so that was no use. If only he could summon snow and ice like Khione. Leo lay on the floor, cursing whoever had made that bronze dildo.

Slowly, Leo's head cleared. He sat up. He wasn't dizzy, and could breathe clearly again. However, he still felt hot. It seemed to be growing warmer by the second. 

"What is with this place?" Leo said irritably. "You would have thought that children of Hephaestus could have made working heating systems."

Sweat trickled down Leo's back. He could feel the heat make its way through his body, setting fire to his arteries and veins. It really was way to hot in this room. Leo crawled to the door, but couldn't open it. Somehow it was locked or stuck, although Leo didn't remember the door having a lock, nor there being anything that could obstruct it. Leo sank back onto the floor, his brain working overtime, trying to get him out of this situation. He wiped sweat off his brow. Then, Leo pulled off his shirt, and since it was already soaked with sweat, he used it to dry himself. To Leo, it felt like a Texan summer afternoon, although it had been a chilly spring morning when he had entered Bunker Nine. Desperate, Leo crawled on the floor, feeling with his hands from something that could help him. Buford hopped out of Leo's way as the demigod moved blindly towards him.

Suddenly, Leo's hand brushed something, and he felt what he could only describe later as the feeling of cool mint. For a microsecond, Leo felt like a cool wind blew over him, although, nothing in the storage room stirred. Confused, Leo looked down, and saw the celestial bronze dildo rolling away from his left hand. Leo lunged, and grabbed the dildo before it could roll too far. Immediately, like someone had flocked a switch, the intense heat the Leo had been feeling vanished.

At the same time, Leo felt an electric current run through the dildo, and into him, exciting synapses up his arm, and throughout his body. Nervously, Leo placed the dildo on the ground again, only to snatch it up when the heat returned. As Leo held the dildo, he could feel the electric current course through him. It was making him uncomfortable. The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck were standing up, and his pants felt itchy and unnatural. Leo reached down, and undid his belt with his free hand. He unzipped his pants and kicked them off.

Leo breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't seem to matter that he was sitting on the floor in a locked storage room, wearing only his boxers, with only a living table for company. At least, for the moment, the unease he had felt had passed. Leo spun the celestial bronze dildo in his fingers, and it seemed to hum appreciatively.

It seemed that body contact activated the dildo, because Leo could feel the electric current it produced increase. As waves of electricity shot through him, Leo's nerves began to involuntarily fire. His eye twitched, then his leg. Finally, Leo felt something twitch at his groin. The heat that he had felt before returned, but this time it was concentrated into a white hot spear that shot directly to Leo's cock. Slowly, Leo saw his cock inflate until it was fully hard, tenting his boxers. 

But the heat didn't stop. It continued racing through Leo's body, to his groin, arousing him even more. Leo could only sit there in horror as his cock became even harder than before, harder, in fact, than any other time that he could remember. Precum began leaking from his cock, forming a wet patch on Leo's boxers. Involuntarily, Leo's free hand slid under the waistband. It was a natural response – when his cock was hard, Leo just need to jerk off; it was something all teenage boys did. Leo's hand circled his cock, and slid up its length. He groaned as electrical signals, from his own body, this time, sped to the pleasure centre of his brain. Leo stroked his cock again. It felt so good. Quickly, Leo slipped out of his boxers, and sat back on the floor, fully naked. His cock stood to attention, perpendicular to his body, in all its 9 inches of glory. Leo's hand immediately found its way back to his cock, and the demigod resumed slowly stroking himself.

Meanwhile, electrical currents were surging from the celestial bronze dildo into Leo. With each surge, it stimulated a part of the demigod's body. If Leo had been coherent enough to observe what the dildo was doing, he would have thought that it seemed like the electric currents were looking for something. The electricity would stimulate a finger, or an ear, and when Leo gave it no response, try again. Generally, Leo didn't even notice the electric current. Occasionally, he would absently swipe at whatever part had just been stimulated, as if shooing away a fly. 

Leo only noticed something other that his aching cock when the dildo sent an electric current to his asshole. It twitched, and Leo felt a sort of itch there. That brought him out of his reverie. Leo looked around with glassy eyes, as if noticing where he was for the first time. He seemed befuddled. Leo took his hand off his cock, then traced it down to touch his hole. It twitched again at his touch. Leo circled his hole with his index finger a few times, then slowly pushed it in. He got up to the first knuckle, before it got too tight, but Leo just breathed deeply, relaxed, and tried again. After a few minutes of perseverance, Leo was able to get his whole finger inside his hole. Slowly, Leo added a second finger, and before long, both his index and middle fingers were buried deep inside him. 

While Leo was fingering himself, his cock had been left alone. It only twitched, and leaked precum. Once Leo had succeeded in pushing in two fingers, he removed them both, then stared at his hand. Leo's mind felt addled. He knew that he wanted both to jerk off, and to finger himself, but couldn't seem to see how. Leo brought his other hand up. It still carried the celestial bronze dildo. Leo just couldn't seem to let go of it. Slowly, an idea formed in his mind, so simple that he wondered why he hasn't thought of it before. He had a dildo, an object made with the intention of putting it in someone's ass. He could use it.

Leo placed the tip of the dildo at his entrance. Although it still felt cold in his hand, the tip of the dildo was warm against his skin. Slowly and carefully, Leo pushed the dildo inside him, careful not to hurt himself by mistake. It was easier than he expected. His body seemed to open up to let the dildo in. When the dildo was in up to its base, Leo pulled it out, then thrust it back in. His other hand resumed stroking his cock, slowly and steadily.

The dildo, now that it was used to Leo's body, began to vibrate, and send small electrical sparks into the surrounding organs inside him. Leo gasped as his pleasure seemed to be heightened by more than ten times. The celestial bronze dildo seemed to reach a point inside him that controlled Leo's pleasure, and whenever the dildo touched it, it would vibrate more, and send an extra large spark to stimulate it. Somehow, and afterwards, Leo wasn't sure how, Leo got even harder. If he had been conscious of anything but his own pleasure, Leo would have worried that his cock was about to explode, literally.

Leo had no idea how long he sat like that – one hand stroking his diamond-hard cock, the other pushing the celestial bronze dildo deep inside him. Time seemed to stand still. Suddenly, Leo shuddered. As if his body had been given permission, he knew that he was about to cum. At the same time, the dildo gave Leo's insides the largest shock yet. That pushed Leo over the edge. With a loud yell, Leo came. Ropes of cum erupted from his cock, coating his chest. Leo came so hard, that he nearly blacked out.

For a few minutes, Leo lay on the ground of the storage room – covered in the own cum, the bronze dildo still stuck deep inside him. Slowly, Leo came to his senses. He sat up, and looked around, as if seeing the storage room for the first time. As he did so, Leo winced. His hand reached down to his ass, and grabbed the dildo. Carefully, Leo pulled it out of his hole. Before he got up to clean himself, Leo absent-mindedness played with his hole. It was much looser than it had been, but even this fleeting touch was nearly enough to arouse him. Leo got up, found some towels to wipe himself clean, then got dressed. When Leo turned to the door, he found Buford, the wonder table standing in his way. 

"You are amazing", Leo marvelled, appreciating the craftsmanship of the table again. "If you want to, you can come and help me", he offered. 

Buford jumped up and down happily, then burst through the storage room door to do a lap of Bunker Nine in his excitement. Leo stood in the doorway, watching him. Then he looked down to the celestial bronze dildo that he still clutched. He frowned at it. 

"What do I do with you?" Leo asked himself. 

He was about to throw the dildo away, when he changed his mind. It was going to be a long few months, and lonely at times. It would be good for him to have something to use for entertainment. Leo smiled to himself, and walked back into the main cavern of Bunker Nine.


End file.
